memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/Typhuss avoiding Xena?
(Earth, Starfleet Headquarters, Admiral Kira's office) The doors chimed. Come says Typhuss as he looks at the doors. Gabrielle, Eve, and a clone of Typhuss's ex-wife Xena walks into the room. What's going on, I'm a very busy man says Typhuss as he looks at them. Xena pins him to the wall as two security guards armed with compression phaser rifles come into the office and aims them at Xena. Why have you been avoiding me? Xena asked him. You are not Xena, you're a clone its like your not even dead, its awkward to be around you and being an Admiral I get very busy and there's a war going on says Typhuss as he looks at Xena. She looks at him. But I'm not gonna kill you at all and I have memories of you Xena says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss gets out of Xena's grip. I'm sorry Xena, of course you do we were married and I bet you still have feelings for me, that you still love me says Typhuss as he looks at Xena. She nods at him and sits down while two security guards stand on both sides of the door inside Admiral Kira's office. I'm fine, get out, that's an order says Typhuss as he looks at the two security guards. Sir we're under orders from Fleet Admiral Nechayev to stay and make sure nothing happens on Starfleet Headquarters soil Ensign Miller says as he looks at Vice Admiral Kira. Nothing is going to happen, this is a personal matter, both of you wait outside, that's an order says Typhuss as he looks at Ensign Miller and the other guard. We've been told to wait inside your office as well sir by Fleet Admiral Nechayev Ensign Miller says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Why Ensign Miller says Typhuss as he looks at Ensign Miller. He looks at him. I just have my orders from Fleet Admiral Nechayev I don't question them you should ask her yourself sir Ensign Miller says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss leaves to head for Admiral Nechayev's office. (Admiral Nechayev's office) Typhuss walks into the office. Admiral, why are those two Ensigns waiting in my office for says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Nechayev. She looks at him. New regulations have come into Starfleet Command stating that all guests are to given an escort of two security guards and daily medical scans, and when the scans of your latest guest came in I had to assign those officers to your office because you're too reckless and nice to people that come to your office and they'll stay there until I give them the stand down order now dismissed oh and Admiral you're grounded for the duration of your stay at Starfleet Headquarters, a report came in from the USS Kingston stating that you disobeyed regulations and went on a rescue mission when you know regulations state a flag officer shouldn't go on rescue missions Admiral Nechayev says as she looks at Admiral Kira's back. Admiral, I have duties as a SCIS officer if a case comes up I can't stay here says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Nechayev. You're an Admiral now you've got to learn to back off and let other people take the job Nechayev says as she looks at Admiral Kira. (Unknown sector) Several freighters are fleeing from an unknown starship as a torpedo strikes them down and the ISS Enterprise-E flies over the debris field. (ISS Enterprise-E, main bridge) Enemy freighters destroyed sir Lieutenant Daniels says as he looks at his console and then at Grand Admiral Halliwell. Admiral Halliwell looks at him. Good says Admiral Halliwell as he looks at Lieutenant Daniels. Then he looks at his console. It looks like the freighters were transporting Starfleet quantum torpedoes to its forces in this sector, Lieutenant Daniels reports to Admiral Halliwell as he looks at his station